


caught along the way

by mywordsflyup



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Naked Cuddling, Reunions, past Morrigan/Female Tabris/Leliana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 17:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6966811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mywordsflyup/pseuds/mywordsflyup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Old habits die hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	caught along the way

“I thought you didn’t do that anymore,” Morrigan says and taps her sweat-damp forehead against Leliana’s.

 

“What? Sleep with people?” 

 

Morrigan doesn’t even deign to roll her eyes and simply lets herself fall back onto the mattress next to her. When Leliana rolls over on her side and puts a hand on her chest, she can feel Morrigan’s heart beating fast. Memories pull at her from somewhere in the back of her mind and she leans in to kiss her. The smell of wine lingers between them, just enough to make her think of the cheaper stuff they shared around a campfire once. In a different life. 

 

“There,” she says and settles back into the pillows. “Old habits die hard.” 

 

Now she gets the eyeroll, and a little huff to go with it. 

 

Morrigan brushes a few strands of hair from where they stick to her forehead and takes a deep breath - the chest under Leliana’s hand rises with it. “‘Tis good to know,” she says with a sideways glance that Leliana knows all too well. “That not everything has changed.” 

 

“Oh?” Leliana’s fingers splay across the soft skin between Morrigan’s breasts. “Like you’ve stayed exactly the same throughout all those years.” She can feel her stiffen underneath her touch like she’s bracing herself for something harsher than the scrape of Leliana’s fingernails. 

 

What harsh things would there be to say? That she’d grown softer in all the places where Leliana grew harder? That there are lines on her face where there were none before, from grief and laughter alike? No, she knows where she’d have to press in the knife to truly hurt her. Just like Morrigan could carve her out in kind. 

 

In this life, she has no interest in cruelty.

 

Instead, she leans in and places three small kisses on her shoulder - the little constellation of moles exactly where she remembers it. 

 

Her hand wanders further down, not with purpose but in comfort, and Morrigan sighs, the tension gone at the touch of her hand. She brushes against the scar she noticed before, the one on her abdomen she kissed on her way down. It’s as wide as her splayed hand and when she hovers for just a heartbeat too long, Morrigan reaches out to place her hand next to hers. 

 

“This one,” Morrigan says. “This one’s new.” 

 

New for Leliana. She doesn’t say it but it’s implied. It’s been healed by magic, years ago. Just a pale line on her skin now. 

 

“Kieran,” Leliana says. She’s seen women give birth before. Never like this, but she’s heard of it. 

 

Morrigan nods and for a moment, her expression softens like it always does when she looks at the kid. 

 

Leliana traces the scar with one finger, carefully as if it doesn’t tell the story of a battle won long ago. “Was Tabris…”

 

“Yes,” Morrigan stills her hand and keeps it pressed against her stomach. “I think she was more afraid than I was.” 

 

“You being afraid? A scary thought indeed.” She hides her smile in the crook of Morrigan’s neck, even when her words are only met with an undignified scoff. 

 

They don’t talk for a while after that. Leliana thinks she could make Morrigan come once more but her limbs are already heavy with sleep, settled into a comfortable familiarity she’d almost forgotten. She can’t remember if they ever slept in a bed together or if it’s always just been tents and bedrolls and the hard frozen ground. 

 

Neither of them mention the obvious, the glaring absence between them. 

 

In the end, it’s Morrigan who moves, just when Leliana starts to drift off. She makes a little noise of surprise, more shocked that she let herself be caught off guard than by the way Morrigan straddles her and flips her onto her back. 

 

“There,” she says, her weight comfortably heavy on Leliana’s thighs. “Old habits.” 

 

There’s a smug little grin on her face that age and motherhood will probably never take from her. 

 

Leliana looks up at her, her soft belly and her small breasts and her curved lips, and she wants to reach out - to touch, to kiss, to memorize. Instead, she stays pinned in place, pressed into the mattress. 

 

When Morrigan leans down to kiss her, she arches up to meet her. 

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Rae Morris' "For You". 
> 
> You can also follow my [tumblr](http://damnable-rogue.tumblr.com) if you're interested.


End file.
